The present invention relates to a broadcast spreader, and, more particularly, to a broadcast spreader with a directional control assembly.
A broadcast spreader is commonly used to distribute granular materials, such as seed, fertilizers, or salts to a lawn, field, pasture, or similar surface. A broadcast spreader is generally comprised of a hopper mounted on wheels with a means for attaching the broadcast spreader to a tractor, truck, riding mower, or other vehicle. The broadcast spreader is thus towed behind the tractor, truck, riding mower, or other vehicle to distribute granular materials over the lawn, field, pasture, or similar surface. Alternatively, the hopper may be mounted to a vehicle, such as an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) for distributing the granular materials.
In any event, the hopper has a discharge port in a lower portion thereof, with the granular material passing through this discharge port under the force of gravity, where the material is then distributed onto a rotating fan which propels the material onto the lawn, field, pasture, or similar surface. The flow of material, i.e., the amount distributed onto the rotating fan, is commonly controlled by a shutter. The shutter can be selectively positioned relative to the discharge port to regulate the flow of material. In any event, such a construction for a broadcast spreader is well-known and understood by one of ordinary skill in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0162907, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a detailed list of prior art references that describe the construction of a common broadcast spreader.
However, it is recognized that different types of material and/or different speeds of travel have the undesirable effect of skewing the direction the material is thrown to one side or the other. For example, at the same speed of travel, a heavy fertilizer will spread differently than a light grass seed. Some broadcast spreaders have an adjustment to center the distribution pattern by adjusting the flow of material so that the material strikes the fan in various locations. The downside to such an approach is the deterioration of the uniformity of particle distribution in a given pattern that can lead to streaking or other undesirable effects.
There is thus a need for a broadcast spreader with directional control, allowing the operator to adjust the direction of the distribution pattern, but without adversely affecting the distribution pattern. Although the effort of the operator will often be to center the distribution pattern, the desired broadcast spreader would also preferably allow for the shifting of and concentration of the distribution pattern to one side, as would be necessary to prevent needless distribution of a material on an adjacent area, such as a sidewalk or flowerbed.